Niichan!
by Hatakeee
Summary: "Kak, dihari ulangtahun kakak ini, akan aku temukan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini!"/for Itachi B'day/RnR!


Summary :

**Niichan!**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline/Plot © Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

Dedicated for Itachi's Birthday.

Warn : minim deskripsi, banyak dialog, typo, OOC.

Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't read.

Wish you like it!

.

'Tokk-tok', ku ketuk pintu rumah temanku. Aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemennya dan melepas jenuh setelah kemarin ujian akhir. Bermain-main sebentar tidak masalah kan?

"Aa, sebentar," ku dengar sahutan dari dalam, 'Itu pasti Sasuke,' pikirku.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapaku. Ku lihat ia yang memakai pakaian rapi, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Err, suatu tempat," jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin main di apartemenmu," ujarku.

"Kalau mau ikut, boleh," ujarnya. Ia pun mengunci pintu apartemennya. Aku pun pasrah diajak dengannya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia pun masuk ke mobilnya. Aku pun mengikutinya. Setelah ia menyalakan mesin, kami pun berangkat.

Di perjalanan, aku bertanya padanya, "Mau ke mana sih, Sasuke?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Kalau aku beritahu sekarang, kau pasti tidak mau ikut," ujarnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat yang tidak ingin ku kunjungi?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku membutuhkanmu,"

"Hehe, baguslah, aku bisa jadi teman yang baik. Hm, ke manapun kau pergi, aku ikut,"

Sasuke mengangguk, dan ia berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

Sudah dua jam, tapi kami belum sampai di tempat tujuan. Mau ke mana sih sebenarnya Sasuke ini? Membuatku bingung saja.

"Kita mau ke mana sih?"

"Sudah, diam. Nanti juga sampai. Tenanglah sedikit," ujarnya cuek.

.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Tempat yang gelap, dan kumuh. Banyak coretan di setiap sisi temboknya.

"Kita di mana, Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi.

"Penjara," jawabnya, "Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu tempat tujuan kita. Karena, kau pasti menolak. Tapi, kalau sudah sampai, mau tidak mau, kau harus ikut kan?"

"Ne, ne, terserahlah," jawabku malas. Aku pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Lalu, Sasuke berbicara pada petugas yang sedang berjaga di sana. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin mengunjungi seseorang.

"Pak, saya mau bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha," ujarnya pada petugas itu.

Itachi Uchiha? Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya.

"Oh, silahkan. Mari saya tunjukan selnya," ujar petugas itu. Lalu, Sasuke mengikuti petugas itu dari belakang. Dan aku pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, siapa Itachi Uchiha?"

"Kakak,"

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau punya kakak?" tanyaku kaget. Selama aku menjadi sahabatnya, belum pernah Sasuke menyebutkan soal kakaknya.

"Sejak sebelum aku lahir, bodoh,"

"Ck, maksudku,kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau punya kakak?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah memberitahumu, 'kan?"

"Hm, terimakasih karena sudah terlambat memberitahuku, Sasuke," ujarku menyindirnya. Ia mengangguk, "Hn,"

"Bodoh," cibirku.

"Itachi Uchiha, seseorang mencarimu," ujar petugas itu.

"Aa," ku dengar sahutan dari dalam sel. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Di sana terlalu gelap.

"Baik, Tuan Uchiha, waktu Anda sepuluh menit untuk melepas rindu dengan Itachi. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saya," ujar petugas itu pada Sasuke, lalu ia meninggalkan kami.

"Drap, drap, drap," ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang makin mendekat.

"Kakak?" ujar Sasuke. Aku menutup mataku, karena aku takut kalau orang yang bernama Itachi itu wajahnya menakutkan.

"Sasuke…" ada suara lelaki lain. Tapi suaranya begitu lembut. Aku bisa menebak kalau itu adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

Ku buka mataku dan melihat sosok itu. Pria yang kira-kira berumur duapuluhlima tahun, dengan memakai baju penjara dan rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, tubuhnya kurus dan lesu, serta tidak bersemangat.

"Kakak, kenapa kacau begitu?" tanya Sasuke, "Hari ini kan ada kemungkinan kakak bebas,"

"Tapi, kecil kemungkinannya, Sasuke,"

"Percayalah, kak. Kakak pasti bisa bebas di hari ulangtahun kakak ini. Kalau kakak bebas, aku janji, aku akan membuatkan pesta yang meriah untuk kakak," ujar Sasuke, "Eh! Aku sampai lupa! Kak, ini sahabat baikku," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan aku pada kakaknya.

Itachi—ups, mungkin aku harus memanggilnya kak Itachi tersenyum ramah padaku, "Halo," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Ah, halo, kak Itachi," jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya dengan sopan.

"Ah, kak, aku bawa makanan. Nanti kakak makan ya," ujar Sasuke, "Sidangnya nanti jam berapa, kak?"

"Jam dua siang. Kau datang ya, Sasuke," ujar kak Itachi, "Kau juga," katanya sambil menatapku. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ya kak. Waktu berkunjung sudah mau habis, kami pamit ya," ujar Sasuke. Ia pun memeluk kak Itachi.

Setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke meninggalkan penjara dan menaiki mobil. Sasuke pun membawa mobilnya bergerak.

"Ke mana kita sekarang, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Makan siang dulu. Habis itu langsung ke gedung tempat kakak," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya mengapa bisa kak Itachi dipenjarakan? Tapi, aku takut nanti Sasuke malah marah padaku.

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, um, kalau boleh, maukah kau menceritakan padaku kenapa kakakmu bisa dipenjara? Ia kelihatannya orang baik,"

"Ya, memang kakakku baik. Dia tidak jahat. Hanya saja, pengadilan itu yang tidak tahu betapa baiknya kakakku," ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku rasa, ada seseorang yang tidak suka pada kakak, lalu, ia melaporkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kakak. Sebenarnya tidak ada bukti kalau kakak itu bersalah,"

"Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa ditangkap kalau tidak ada bukti?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin, hakim di pengadilan itu di bayar, agar kakak dinyatakan bersalah," ujar Sasuke.

"Atas tuduhan apa kak Itachi ditangkap?" tanyaku lagi.

"Membunuh—tidak, meracuni anak, dan memang, anak itu mati,"

"Hah? Apa!" seruku kaget.

"Ya, waktu itu, pernah ada seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak kira-kira lima bulan, ia menitipkan anaknya pada kakak, dengan alasan, ia mau ke toilet. Saat orang itu kembali, ia mengambil anaknya, lalu pergi. Lima menit kemudian, polisi langsung datang, dan memberikan bukti bahwa mulut anaknya berbusa dan ia sudah tidak bernafas," cerita Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kalau begitu, kita harus cari pelakunya!"

"Kakak tidak memperbolehkan aku. Sebaiknya turuti saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm," ujarku. Kasihan sekali kak Itachi…

.

Kami pun tiba di sebuah restoran yakiniku, dan kami memesan dua porsi yakiniku serta jus tomat dan jus jeruk. Aku sampai sekarang masih bingung, kenapa kak Itachi bisa dipenjara kalau tidak ada bukti yang kuat. Ingin aku mencari pelaku sebenarnya, tapi, Sasuke tidak memperbolehkannya. Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Sasuke, kapan kak Itachi bisa bebas?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan misteri ini.

"Ku harap hari ini. Karena, setiap ada narapidana yang berulangtahun, pengadilan akan memberikan hadiah berupa pengurangan masa tahanan. Tapi, kalau narapidana itu melakukan semua hal baik di penjara, ia bisa langsung dibebaskan," ujar Sasuke.

"Hm, kita berdoa saja, agar kak Itachi bisa bebas," ujarku. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Permisi, pesanan Anda, Tuan-Tuan," ujar salah satu pelayan yang baru saja datang dan menyajikan makanan itu di hadapan kami.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Agak cepat makannya. Sebentar lagi sidangnya dimulai," ujarku bersemangat, dan langsung menyantap makananku.

.

Pukul setengah dua.

Ah, sebentar lagi sidang akan dimulai. Pasti Sasuke sangat berharap kalau kakaknya bisa bebas. Aku juga mengharapkan itu. Aku tidak mau orang yang tidak bersalah ditahan-tahan di penjara.

Kami pun sampai di gedung persidangan. Di sana sudah tampak tiga mobil polisi. Pasti salah satunya adalah mobil yang membawa kak Itachi.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, "Doakan agar sidang ini lancar, ya," ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu," jawabku. Kami pun masuk ke dalam gedung.

Sudah ada kira-kira sepulu orang di dalam gedung. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa itu?

"Sasuke, banyak sekali yang hadir, ku kira hanya kita. Siapa saja mereka?" tanyaku.

"Hm, pria rambut merah itu Sasori, sahabat baik kakak. Lalu, lima orang yang di sebelah sana itu keluarga yang anaknya terbunuh. Sisanya polisi dan kakak,"

"Oh, _I see. _Hm… Kita duduk dimana nih?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menghadiri acara-acara begini.

"Ayo, ke sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke kursi kosong di sebelah timur. Aku pun mengikuti Sasuke.

Setengah jam lagi untuk menunggu sampai hakim datang. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dan melihat-lihat. Belum lama setelah aku keluar, aku melihat seorang pria memakai baju jubah dan membawa berbagai macam kertas—ku pikir itu adalah hakimnya. Ia sedang mengobrol di taman bersama seorang wanita berambut kuning. Eh? Wanita atau pria ya…? Ia terlihat seperti wanita, tapi gayanya seperti pria. Ah, tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke dalam.

"Sasuke, sepertinya sidang akan dimulai. Tadi aku melihat hakimnya," ujarku.

Sasuke melirik kea rah jam tangannya, "Memang, ini sudah jam dua,"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan," ujarku.

Tak lama kemudian, hakim itu pun masuk. Ia merapikan kertas-kertasnya dan meletakan di atas meja. Lalu, dengan perlahan, ia duduk di kursinya sambil memperlajari kertas-kertas yang ia bawa, 'Huh, mengulur-ulur waktu,' pikirku.

"Ekhm, Ekhm," terdengar suara hakim berdehem, "Selamat siang, para hadirin," ujarnya seraya berdiri.

Kami pun berdiri sejenak untuk menghormatinya dan membalas sapaannya.

Setelah itu, ia mulai berkata lagi, "Sidang tanggal 9 Juni tahun 2012, tentang pengurangan masa tahanan terhadap saudara Itachi Uchiha akan segera dimulai," ujarnya.

"Berdasarkan Undang-undang nomor 3 pasal yang ke 8, bahwa setiap narapidana memiliki hak untuk di kurangi masa tahanannya pada saat hari lahirnya,"

"Sasuke, orang ini bertele-tele sekali. Kenapa tidak cepat saja, sih?" ujarku.

"Memang begitu prosedurnya," ujar Sasuke, "Sabarlah," lanjutnya.

"Didasarkan dengan undang-undang seperti tersebut sebelumnya, bahwa Itachi Uchiha berhak memperoleh pengurangan masa tahanannya,"

"Karena semua kelakuannya selama ditahan baik, maka kami, selaku pihak pengadilan memberikan pengurangan masa tahanan selama satu bulan."

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

"Apa!" Sasuke sontak berteriak, "Kenapa tidak dibebaskan? Kakak telah berlaku baik selama di penjara kan? Mana kebijakan yang kau sebutkan tadi!" seru Sasuke.

"Sudah, tenanglah, Sasuke," ujarku menenangkannya.

"Kakak! Kenapa kakak diam saja!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Di kurangi hanya satu bulan? Kau pikir itu cukup? Oh, aku telah berusaha untuk menunjukan perilaku baikku selama ditahan, aku telah menunjukan kalau aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh, tapi, kau tidak menghargai semua usahaku di hari ulangtahunku ini? Oh, aku kecewa sekali, Pak Hakim,"

"Maaf, Tuan Itachi. Keputusan hukum tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi,"

Itachi berdiri. Ia berlari menerjang hakim dan memukulinya. Itachi mencekik hakim itu, "Kau! Adikku sudah menunggu hari ini, Sasuke sudah mengharapkan kalau aku akan bebas hari ini, tapi kau! Kau tidak mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke!" ujar Itachi.

"Ayo, Itachi! Cekik terus!" ujar pria berambut merah itu. Aku merasa curiga dengannya. Bukannya melerai, ia malah senang dengan kejadian seperti ini. Siapa ya namanya? Umm… Sasori ya..?

Aku bisa melihat empat polisi memegangi kak Itachi. Tapi, kak Itachi tetap bertahan dan sulit untuk dilepas.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang sangat kacau sekarang. Ia terus menggumamkan kata, "Kakak, kakak, kakak,"

"Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu. Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan kak Itachi!" ujarku.

Sasuke pun memberanikan diri, "KAKAK! HENTIKAN! KAU BISA KENA MASALAH YANG LEBIH BESAR!" seru Sasuke.

"Walau harus matipun, asal demi kamu, aku tidak perduli!" seru Itachi lagi.

"Aku mohon, kak!"

Tangan Itachi melemas. Ia pasrah di tarik polisi kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara polisi yang lain mengangkut sang hakim yang pingsan kehabisan napas.

Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri Itachi, "Kakak, kakak kenapa…?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Aku sayang adikku. Aku ingin, hari ini aku bebas dan bisa kembali tinggal bersama adikku," ujar kak Itachi.

"Kakak,"

Selama kakak-adik itu berbincang bincang, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Terlihat keluarga korban yang takut melihat kejadian tadi. Lalu, pria berambut merah tadi langsung berdiri, dan keluar ruangan. Mau ke mana dia?

Ada orang yang tadi di luar! Pria berambut kuning panjang yang tadi berbicara di taman dengan hakim. Apa dia dan Sasori yang merencanakan semuanya? Masalahnya, pria bernama Sasori itu tadi terlihat senang saat kak Itachi mencekik sang hakim.

Tiba-tiba, seorang polisi datang, "Sidang akan dilanjutkan nanti pukul lima sore. Itachi akan kembal kami tahan sampai waktu persidangan dimulai," ujar polisi itu sambil membawa Itachi pergi. Aku pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita tenangkan diri dulu," ujarku lalu mengiringnya keluar ruangan.

.

"Kakak tadi aneh sekali," ujar Sasuke saat kita sedang minum di café. Ya, aku juga merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari kak Itachi.

"Hm, ya. Tapi, kau beruntung punya kakak yang baik,"

"Tapi, aku takut, kalau nanti, kak Itachi malah dapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Aku sangat takut," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau harus optimis kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kak Itachi,"

Aku tahu, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Ia pasti sangat khawatir. Karena hakim dapat melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Ia memiliki hak. Apalagi, kalau hakim itu yang dijadikan korban.

"Hei, ayo. Sudah mau jam 5," ujar Sasuke saat melirik jam tangannya. Kami pun membayar minuman yang kami pesan tadi dan segera kembali ke gedung pengadilan.

.

Di sana juga sudah cukup ramai. Keluarga korban masih setia menunggu di dalam gedung. Bedanya, sekarang pria berambut kuning itu ikut masuk ke dalam. "Sasuke, siapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Deidara, teman Sasori,"

"Wah, kau banyak kenalan ya,"

"Hm,"

Akhirnya, hakim yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya datang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kak Itachi juga masuk dengan di kawal oleh lima polisi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sidang pun di mulai.

"Saudara Itachi, apakah benar tadi Anda telah menganiaya hakim dan apa alasannya?" tanya hakim tersebut.

"Ya, dengan alasan, dia tidak menghargai hakku sebagai tahanan, dan tidak membebaskanku,"

"Apakah benar itu, para hadirin selaku saksi?" tanyanya lagi. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baik, berdasarkan bukti dan pengakuan dari saksi, Itachi Uchiha dinyatakan bersalah," ujarnya, "Sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum nomor 8 pasal 2 tentang penganiayaan terhadap pihak hukum, maka, Itachi Uchiha dihukum mati."

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

"Kenapa harus hukuman mati!" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Itachi Uchiha telah melakukan pelanggaran berat. Ia telah melanggar HAM hakim,"

"Kenapa begitu…! Harusnya tidak perlu hukuman mati!" seruku lagi.

"Tidak, ini peraturan, nyawa dibayar nyawa,"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Hakim yang tadi tidak mati! Kenapa kak Itachi harus mati?"

"Hm, itu sudah ketentuan. Protes juga tidak akan mengubah apapun," ujar sang hakim dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kakak!" Sasuke berseru dan menangis.

"Sasuke…" ujarku memberikan rasa simpati.

Seorang polisi menghampiri Sasuke, "Tuan, proses hukuman akan di lakukan satu jam lagi. Selama itu, anda boleh bertemu dengan Itachi," ujar polisi itu. Aku hanya memberikan anggukan kecil. Dan para hadirin yang lain sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Kini tersisa kami bertiga.

"Sasuke, kau mau bertemu dengan kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya…"

Aku mengiringnya ke tempat di mana kakaknya duduk. Kak Itachi terlihat lebih kacau dengan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, kak Itachi, aku keluar ya,"

"Tidak, kau di sini saja, temani aku," ujar Sasuke. Aku menurut.

"Kakak,"

"Sasuke… Maafkan kakak. Kakak bodoh…"

"Tidak, kak. Aku yang bodoh. Coba saja aku tidak memaksakan kakak untuk keluar dari tahanan, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke… Aku punya satu permintaan. Kau juga harus mendengarnya," kata kak Itachi padaku dan Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, temukan pembunuh bayi itu yang sebenarnya… Aku mohon, temukan orang yang menuduhku, aku mohon, tunjukan pada dunia kalau aku tidak bersalah," ujar kak Itachi, "Awalnya setelah bebas, aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Maka itu, aku melarangmu mencarinya. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi. Jadi harapanku satu-satunya itu kau, Sasuke,"

"Hikks… Kak…" tangis Sasuke lagi. Aku menundukan kepalaku, bagaimanapun, aTku juga merasa sedih.

"Sasuke, mungkin hari lahirku akan menjadi hari kematianku. Haha, umurku genap seperempat abad, di hari yang sama ketika aku lahir, aku akan mati. Istimewa bukan?" tawanya.

"Kak, tidak lucu," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, persiapkan dirimu. Aku sudah siap untuk mati," ujar kak Itachi.

"Tapi, aku tidak siap kehilangan kakak," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu,"

"Aku juga sayang kakak,"

"Baiklah, mungkin ini waktunya. Aku harus mati,"

"Kakak jangan terus berbicara tentang mati dan mati. Aku tidak suka," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm. Baiklah,"

Tiba-tiba, seorang polisi datang. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk menandatangani dan menyetujui hukuman yang akan diberikan pada kak Itachi. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menandatanganinya.

"Kakak, aku akan menemukan pelakunya,"

"Aku percaya pada adiku. Dan kau, tolong bantu dan jaga adikku ya," perintah kak Itachi padaku.

"Tentu saja, kak. Sasuke akan ku jaga terus,"

Polisi pun membawa kak Itachi. Sedangkan satu polisi lain membawa aku dan Sasuke keluar dari gedung pengadilan itu.

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, apakah Anda mau melihat kakakmu atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ya," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku. Aku takut kalau dia malah trauma, atau malah pingsan nantinya.

"Ya, kau juga mau ikut kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, aku bersamamu."

"Baik, Tuan-tuan. Kemari jalannya," katanya menunjukan jalan pada kami.

Kami pun di bawa ke ruangan kaca yang berada di lantai dua. Di lapangan bawah, sudah terlihat kak Itachi yang diikat dan ditutup matanya. Juga sudah ada para polisi penembak yang siap menembakkan peluru kapan saja ke arah kak Itachi.

Sasuke merinding. Begitupun aku. Lemas rasanya. Melihat seseorang yang sangat di sayangi mati di depan kita sendiri. Aku mulai berpikir, kalau Sasuke sangat bodoh kalau mau menyaksikan kematian kakaknya.

"Baik, hitungan kesepuluh, kalian harus menembak secara tepat!" ujar seseorang. Kami bisa mendengarnya.

"Sepuluh, sembilan," aku pun menutup mataku, ketakutan.

"Delapan, tujuh, enam, lima," Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Empat, tiga, dua, satu, TEMBAK!"

DORRR!

Lima peluru ditembakkan ke arah kak Itachi. Miris melihatnya.

"KAK ITACHI!" seruku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ka-kak.. hikks… Kakak! Akan ku cari dan kubunuh orang yang berani menuduh kakakku!" seru Sasuke di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Di hari ulang tahun kakak ini… Aku berjanji, hiks… Aku akan menemukan pelaku sebenarnya!" seru Sasuke. Ia menangis. Aku tahu, pasti sangat berat kehilangan kakak tersayangnya.

Sasuke, aku akan membantumu. Dan sepertinya, aku tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua.

FINISH

A/N : Ck, apaan neh? Haduh… bener-bener gak ngerti waktu buat fic ini.

Fic abalan… ending gantung, gaje…

Fic yang bener2 hancur…

Maaf ya, buat fik Buku yang mengubahku dan Temari ga apdet dulu… Saya belum dapet feel buat bikinnya. (sekalian promosi baca ya) Daripada maksa…

Terus, ini pov author. Makanya dari tadi ga di sebutkan namanya siapa… Kalo mau, kalian bisa membayangkan 'aku' sbagai diri kalian sendiri.

Ini fic buat ulangtahun itachi, tapi kok malah Itachi yang menderita dan mati?

Jujur, waktu buat sidangnya, saya stress… Aku kan bukan orang yang suka sama politik. Mana tau seluk beluk tentang sidang?

Lalu, itu pasal-pasalnya asli ngarang semua…

Proses tembak matinya juga… ini bener bener bukan criteria fic gw deh…!

Ckckck… kalau ada yang merasa fic ini ngegantung, nanti ada sequelnya. Moga2 ya…

Kalo review banyak, akan dibuat sequelnya, dan fic ini ga akan dihapus…

So, review ya…

Maaf a/nnya kepanjangan… saya bener-bener pengen banyak ngoceh nih… Soalnya ini adalah hari refreshing saya abis ukk yang super memusingkan dan menyebalkan.. Doain saya naik kelas dan dapet peringkat pertama ya?

Yang baca pada review ya…? Oke? Oke oke?

KEEP or DELETE?

It depends to your review~!

Click the blue/green button below

Otanjoubi omodettou for Itachi-kunn..

Cheerio,

Arezzo C. N.

June/9/2012

5:31 p.m

Story only : 2756 w.


End file.
